marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Comic Books
__TOC__ Wolverine first appeared in Incredible Hulk #180 (October 1974), in the final panel (enshrouded by darkness) of an issue written by Len Wein and illustrated by Herb Trimpe. His full introduction was in the next issue, #181 (November 1974) He appeared in a yellow-and-blue spandex costume and had foot-long metal claws. His introduction left an vague impression, revealing little more than that he was an agent of the Canadian government with superhuman powers. Wolverine next appeared in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (1975), in which he joined the X-Men. It was written by Wein and drawn by Dave Cockrum. Cockrum altered Wolverine's mask, originally designed by John Romita Sr. Giant-Sized X-Men was successful enough to revive the title, starting with #94 (August 1975), drawn by Cockrum but written by Chris Claremont. As the series progressed Wolverine was overshadowed by the other characters and Claremont even considered dropping the character. One of John Byrne's (Cockrum's replacement as artist on The Uncanny X-Men) ideas involved creating a Canadian group of superheroes called Alpha Flight, who tried to recapture Wolverine due to the expense the Canadian government incurred in training him. Wolverine's murky past was gradually established, as was his unstable nature, which he battled to keep in check. To further deepen the character, Claremont and Byrne presented Wolverine as having a crush on Jean Grey, the team leader Cyclops' girlfriend. This caused tension within the team dynamic, especially as Cyclops was written as a more cautious character, allowing another avenue for writers to develop tension, as well as adding a new dimension to the character. Byrne also designed a new, brown-and-tan costume for Wolverine, keeping the distinctive Cockrum-designed cowl. After John Byrne's departure as artist on The Uncanny X-Men. Wolverine remained with the X-Men, written by Claremont. By this point he was becoming popular with regular comic book readers, and appeared in his own mini-series Wolverine (#1-4 by Claremont and Frank Miller, September - December 1982) and in Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat and Wolverine (#1-6 by Claremont and Al Milgrom, November 1984 - April 1985). With the success of these books Wolverine got his own solo book, written by Claremont, with art by John Buscema, in November 1988. There have been two other stories published which serve to expand upon the character's past; Weapon X (by Barry Windsor-Smith, which was serialised in Marvel Comics Presents #72-84, 1991); and Origin a six issue mini-series (by Bill Jemas, Joe Quesada, Paul Jenkins and Andy Kubert 2002). Since the events of House of M Wolverine remembers everything. In his new on-going series Wolverine: Origins. Wolverine is on a quest for justice, to hunt down those who wronged him. Driven by vengeance and aided only by the Muramasa blade, Wolverine hunts down these villains. Volume 1 (Wolverine mini-series) * Wolverine mini-series 1 * Wolverine mini-series 2 * Wolverine mini-series 3 * Wolverine mini-series 4 Volume 2 No. –1-1/2 (1997) No. 1-50 (1988-1992) * Wolverine -1 * Wolverine 1/2 * Wolverine 1 * Wolverine 2 * Wolverine 3 * Wolverine 4 * Wolverine 5 * Wolverine 6 * Wolverine 7 * Wolverine 8 * Wolverine 9 * Wolverine 10 * Wolverine 11 * Wolverine 12 * Wolverine 13 * Wolverine 14 * Wolverine 15 * Wolverine 16 * Wolverine 17 * Wolverine 18 * Wolverine 19 * Wolverine 20 * Wolverine 21 * Wolverine 22 * Wolverine 23 * Wolverine 24 * Wolverine 25 * Wolverine 26 * Wolverine 27 * Wolverine 28 * Wolverine 29 * Wolverine 30 * Wolverine 31 * Wolverine 32 * Wolverine 33 * Wolverine 34 * Wolverine 35 * Wolverine 36 * Wolverine 37 * Wolverine 38 * Wolverine 39 * Wolverine 40 * Wolverine 41 * Wolverine 42 * Wolverine 43 * Wolverine 44 * Wolverine 45 * Wolverine 46 * Wolverine 47 * Wolverine 48 * Wolverine 49 * Wolverine 50 No. 51-100 (1992-1996) * Wolverine 51 * Wolverine 52 * Wolverine 53 * Wolverine 54 * Wolverine 55 * Wolverine 56 * Wolverine 57 * Wolverine 58 * Wolverine 59 * Wolverine 60 * Wolverine 61 * Wolverine 62 * Wolverine 63 * Wolverine 64 * Wolverine 65 * Wolverine 66 * Wolverine 67 * Wolverine 68 * Wolverine 69 * Wolverine 70 * Wolverine 71 * Wolverine 72 * Wolverine 73 * Wolverine 74 * Wolverine 75 * Wolverine 76 * Wolverine 77 * Wolverine 78 * Wolverine 79 * Wolverine 80 * Wolverine 81 * Wolverine 82 * Wolverine 83 * Wolverine 84 * Wolverine 85 * Wolverine 86 * Wolverine 87 * Wolverine 88 * Wolverine 89 * Wolverine 90 * Wolverine 91 * Wolverine 92 * Wolverine 93 * Wolverine 94 * Wolverine 95 * Wolverine 96 * Wolverine 97 * Wolverine 98 * Wolverine 99 * Wolverine 100 No. 101-149 (1996-2000) * Wolverine 101 * Wolverine 102 * Wolverine 102.5 * Wolverine 103 * Wolverine 104 * Wolverine 105 * Wolverine 106 * Wolverine 107 * Wolverine 108 * Wolverine 109 * Wolverine 110 * Wolverine 111 * Wolverine 112 * Wolverine 113 * Wolverine 114 * Wolverine 115 * Wolverine 116 * Wolverine 117 * Wolverine 118 * Wolverine 119 * Wolverine 120 * Wolverine 121 * Wolverine 122 * Wolverine 123 * Wolverine 124 * Wolverine 125 * Wolverine 126 * Wolverine 127 * Wolverine 128 * Wolverine 129 * Wolverine 130 * Wolverine 131 * Wolverine 132 * Wolverine 133 * Wolverine 134 * Wolverine 135 * Wolverine 136 * Wolverine 137 * Wolverine 138 * Wolverine 139 * Wolverine 140 * Wolverine 141 * Wolverine 142 * Wolverine 143 * Wolverine 144 * Wolverine 145 * Wolverine 146 * Wolverine 147 * Wolverine 148 * Wolverine 149 No. 150-189 (2000-2003) * Wolverine 150 * Wolverine 151 * Wolverine 152 * Wolverine 153 * Wolverine 154 * Wolverine 155 * Wolverine 156 * Wolverine 157 * Wolverine 158 * Wolverine 159 * Wolverine 160 * Wolverine 161 * Wolverine 162 * Wolverine 163 * Wolverine 164 * Wolverine 165 * Wolverine 166 * Wolverine 167 * Wolverine 168 * Wolverine 169 * Wolverine 170 * Wolverine 171 * Wolverine 172 * Wolverine 173 * Wolverine 174 * Wolverine 175 * Wolverine 176 * Wolverine 177 * Wolverine 178 * Wolverine 179 * Wolverine 180 * Wolverine 181 * Wolverine 182 * Wolverine 183 * Wolverine 184 * Wolverine 185 * Wolverine 186 * Wolverine 187 * Wolverine 188 * Wolverine 189 Volume 3 No. 1-50 (2003 - 2007) * Wolverine Vol.3 1 * Wolverine Vol.3 2 * Wolverine Vol.3 3 * Wolverine Vol.3 4 * Wolverine Vol.3 5 * Wolverine Vol.3 6 * Wolverine Vol.3 7 * Wolverine Vol.3 8 * Wolverine Vol.3 9 * Wolverine Vol.3 10 * Wolverine Vol.3 11 * Wolverine Vol.3 12 * Wolverine Vol.3 13 * Wolverine Vol.3 14 * Wolverine Vol.3 15 * Wolverine Vol.3 16 * Wolverine Vol.3 17 * Wolverine Vol.3 18 * Wolverine Vol.3 19 * Wolverine Vol.3 20 * Wolverine Vol.3 21 * Wolverine Vol.3 22 * Wolverine Vol.3 23 * Wolverine Vol.3 24 * Wolverine Vol.3 25 * Wolverine Vol.3 26 * Wolverine Vol.3 27 * Wolverine Vol.3 28 * Wolverine Vol.3 29 * Wolverine Vol.3 30 * Wolverine Vol.3 31 * Wolverine Vol.3 32 * Wolverine Vol.3 33 * Wolverine Vol.3 34 * Wolverine Vol.3 35 * Wolverine Vol.3 36 * Wolverine Vol.3 37 * Wolverine Vol.3 38 * Wolverine Vol.3 39 * Wolverine Vol.3 40 * Wolverine Vol.3 41 * Wolverine Vol.3 42 * Wolverine Vol.3 43 * Wolverine Vol.3 44 * Wolverine Vol.3 45 * Wolverine Vol.3 46 * Wolverine Vol.3 47 * Wolverine Vol.3 48 * Wolverine Vol.3 49 * Wolverine Vol.3 50 No. 51-? (2007 - Present) * Wolverine Vol.3 51 * Wolverine Vol.3 52 * Wolverine Vol.3 53 * Wolverine Vol.3 54 * Wolverine Vol.3 55 * Wolverine Vol.3 56 * Wolverine Vol.3 57 * Wolverine Vol.3 58 * Wolverine Vol.3 59 * Wolverine Vol.3 60 Origins * Wolverine: Origins #1 * Wolverine: Origins #2 * Wolverine: Origins #3 * Wolverine: Origins #4 * Wolverine: Origins #5 * Wolverine: Origins #6 * Wolverine: Origins #7 * Wolverine: Origins #8 * Wolverine: Origins #9 * Wolverine: Origins #10 * Wolverine: Origins #11 * Wolverine: Origins #12 * Wolverine: Origins #13 * Wolverine: Origins #14 * Wolverine: Origins #15 * Wolverine: Origins #16 * Wolverine: Origins #17 * Wolverine: Origins #18 * Wolverine: Origins #19 * Wolverine: Origins #20 Mini-series, one shots and team ups * Black Rio * Claws * Soultaker * Wolverine: Origin * Xisle * Snikt! * Global Jeopardy * Kitty Pryde and Wolverine * Marvel Comics Presents: Wolverine * Bloody Choices * Deathblow and Wolverine * Doombringer * Evilution * Ghost Rider/Wolverine/Punisher: The Dark Design * Ghost Rider/Wolverine/Punisher: Hearts of Darkness * Inner Fury * Jungle Adventure * Killing * Knight of Terra * Logan: Path of the Warlord * Logan: Shadow Society * Rahne of Terra * Elektra and Wolverine: The Redeemer * Hulk/Wolverine: Six Hours * Spider-Man Vs Wolverine * Wolverine: Bloodlust * Wolverine/Cable: Guts and Glory * Wolverine/Gambit: Victims * Wolverine/Havok: Meltdown * Wolverine/Hulk * Wolverine/Nick Fury: The Scorpio Connection * Wolverine/Nick Fury: Scorpio Rising * Wolverine/Punisher * Wolverine/Captain America * Wolverine/Doop * Wolverine: Days of Future Past * Wolverine and The Punisher: Damaging Evidence * Wolverine/Punisher: Revelation * Iron Fist/Wolverine * Wolverine/Witchblade * Ballistic/Wolverine * Spider-Man & Wolverine * Badrock/Wolverine * Punisher/Wolverine: African Saga * Blood Hungry * Netsuke * Wolverine/Shi: Dark Night Judgement * What If?...Wolverine Back to Letter Selection W